The Present, the Past and the Future
by Aristeas
Summary: Rose is settling into life on Earth when the Doctor turns up with a gift...
1. The Present

**THE PRESENT, THE PAST AND THE FUTURE**

Chapter 1

**The Present**

Rose stepped out of the Dry Cleaner's. The sun had just emerged from behind a cloud and the pavements glistened wet from a recent downpour. She slung the bag over her shoulder and set off towards home. As she turned into the road that led to her estate, she became aware of someone following her. Without looking round, she quickened her pace. It was four-thirty on an October afternoon, broad daylight and there were people about, but the figure was hot on her heels and Rose felt increasingly nervous. She was just about to turn into a pub in an effort to shake him off, when she heard a familiar voice over her shoulder.

"Rose. Rose Tyler."

"Doctor!"

Rose turned round and looked up at the face she knew so well.

"When...? How...? Where did _you _come from?"

"The planet Kali, since you ask."

"I don't think I know that one," said Rose.

"You wouldn't," replied the Doctor. "It's five-and-a-half thousand light years away, the atmosphere stinks and its inhabitants are less than welcoming. Not the ideal place for a holiday destination. But keep moving. We don't want to set tongues wagging, not with your big day coming up. Who's the lucky man? Or need I ask..."

"How did you know I was getting married?"

The Doctor shrugged. "A little bird told me."

Rose smiled. "There are little birds on the planet Kali?"

"Certainly, and they're a lot more vocal than the ones round here," he said, gesturing towards a bedraggled group of pigeons pecking at a discarded bag of chips. "So, am I right?"

Rose tried to gather her thoughts. "Right about what?"

"The lucky man?"

"Oh. Oh, yeah. Yeah, it's Mickey."

"Why, Rose? I mean, Mickey's a nice bloke but why do it? Why tie the knot?"

"Why not? We love each other. And I can't keep him waiting around for ever. He's been asking me to marry him for ages."

The Doctor stopped and drew Rose round by the shoulder to face him.

"Rose. How old are you?"

"Twenty," said Rose defensively

"Twenty," repeated the Doctor. He let go of her shoulder and they continued on their way. "Well, it's none of my business, of course, but if I were you I'd give it another couple of hundred years, just to be sure..."

"Yeah, well, you're not me. Us mortals are different. I had the shock of my life six months ago. Mickey was in a really bad car crash. I thought I'd lost him."

"I'm sorry," said the Doctor. "Is he OK?"

Rose nodded. "Once they'd taken half-a-ton of scrap metal out of his legs. His legs are still not right. Not sure they ever will be." She paused."But anyway, enough about me and my problems. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to wish you luck. And I've got something for you."

The Doctor steered Rose into a dustbin alley between the back of two tower blocks. Rose noticed the TARDIS nestling discreetly behind a fire escape. They stopped opposite it, and the Doctor rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a soft black drawstring bag. He gave it to Rose. "For you."

Rose smiled. "A wedding present?"

"No," he quickly replied. "No, Rose. This is for you. Only you can use it, and it's best you don't show to anyone else. Not even your 'intended'."

Curiously, Rose opened the bag and took out a piece of quartz, about three inches long.

"It's beautiful." She held it up to the sunlight, turning it slowly.

"Put it back in the bag, Rose. Keep it in there at all times. Except when you need to use it."

Rose reluctantly put it in the bag. "What d'you mean, 'use it'?"

"Rose, if you're ever in trouble – real trouble – you can use it to summon me."

"How? How does it work?"

"At the heart of the crystal there's a treble helix..."

"A what?"

"Rose, you know what a double helix is – you've got Biology GCSE"

"Er... DNA, isn't it?"

"That's right. Human DNA. At the heart of the crystal is a strand of your DNA.."

"_Mine!"_

"Yes," said the Doctor, smiling at her confusion.

"But you said a _treble_ helix."

"Human DNA is a double helix, right? But us Time Lords are different. We have a single, narrow helix. Within the strand of your DNA, Rose, is a strand of mine. Inside the TARDIS is a corresponding crystal. When you hold your crystal, it will detect that the DNA without, matches that within. An incredible energy will be released, surging through space-time. So long as I am in the TARDIS at the time, my crystal will respond to yours, and be drawn to you, taking me and the TARDIS with it. No matter where you are, Rose, I'll find you."

Rose sank down on her haunches. Leaning against a wall, she stared at the black bag in her hand.

"I don't know what to say..."

"How about 'thanks'? Here," said the Doctor, crouching down beside her. "Give me your hand. I'll show you how it works." He slipped the bag with the crystal into her jacket pocket and took her right hand between his.

"Hold your hand out flat, palm upwards, like so... Now, you lay the crystal across the palm..." he placed his index finger across her hand, "...and close your hand around it." Rose's fingers closed around his finger. "Now, look at my eyes, Rose. You have to concentrate on my eyes. Remember them...When you're holding the crystal, remember them." Rose looked into the eyes that were so familiar to her, and yet at the same time so strange, so alien. Eyes that had seen things most people see only in their dreams.

Or nightmares.

"That's it," said the Doctor, smiling cheerfully. "That's all you need to do. When the crystal starts glowing blue, it means I'm on my way. And talking of which, I ought to be on my way." Rose released her grip and the Doctor stood up.

"But you can't go yet! I've so many questions..."

"Like what?"

"Like..." Rose hesitated, not knowing where to begin. "Like... How on _earth_ did you get my DNA?"

"It wasn't on Earth," said the Doctor.

"And in any case..." Another voice chipped in, making Rose jump up in alarm, "...you wouldn't want to know, Rose. Believe me, you really wouldn't."

"Jack!" Rose laughed as Captain Jack swept her up in his arms. "Doctor! Why didn't you tell me?"shedemanded,disentangling herself and trying to look severe.

"You didn't give me a chance," the Doctor said innocently.

"Hey, what's this?" Jack took her left hand and examined the engagement ring, pretending to look hurt. "Couldn't you have waited for me...?"

Rose's face darkened. "I thought... I wasn't sure what had happened..."

"Well, that's another story." The Doctor reached over to Rose's jacket and zipped up the pocket containing the crystal. "Seriously, Rose, we must be going. Time waits for no man – and I _think _Jack's a man, even if I'm not. All the best in the future. Don't do anything I would, like go back to the past. Above all, keep the crystal safe."

The Doctor leant down and gently kissed her on the cheek. Rose fought to keep emotions she thought were long dead at bay, but when Jack followed suit she gave up the struggle and fell on to his shoulder, her body shaking with the sobs that she could no longer control.

"Come on, Rose. You're gonna be fine. And if you're not , just give the Doctor here a call."

The Doctor and Jack turned away towards the TARDIS while Rose looked on. In a flash it came to her that she could go with them. She could give up the life that was mapped out for her here on earth in the twenty-first century. The life of marriage and possibly children. Of scraping and saving and shopping and cooking. Of menial part-time jobs and school runs.

But she couldn't do it. She couldn't let Mickey down again.

"Doctor..." Rose said as they both stepped into the TARDIS.

"Rose?"

"How do I do it again? The bit about concentrating on your eyes..."

For a moment the Doctor looked puzzled. Then his face lit up. "Oh, _that_. I made that bit up."

"You mean...?"

"Totally unnecessary. Just hold the crystal and I'll be there. Take care." The Doctor winked as the door of the TARDIS closed. In the next moment, Rose found herself staring at the brick wall beneath the fire escape.


	2. Bad Vibes

**Chapter 2**

**Bad Vibes**

The Doctor busied himself with the controls while Jack paced around restlessly. Talk about a 'fleeting visit'. He'd hardly had a chance to say 'hi' to Rose before he was whisked back into the TARDIS. He would have loved to stay and chat to her over a nice British cup of tea and a slice of blueberry shortcake, or whatever folks had in Twenty-First Century England. But no, that's the Doctor for you, always in a rush. Always having to go someplace else. Anyone'd think he didn't have all the time in the world (or universe) to do what the hell he wanted with.

"Where to now?" Jack asked, trying hard to keep the resentment out of his voice.

"I thought we'd go forward a little and check out your great-grandmother. Do a bit more work on that family tree of yours... What are her dates?"

Jack smiled: "We could try around four thousand, nine hundred." You had to hand it to the Doc – he always knew how to win a guy round. The Doctor started earnestly fiddling with buttons and dials. Jack gazed at the controls over his shoulder.

"Great to see Rose," said Jack absently.

"Yup."

"D'you think she'll be happy?"

"What, you mean with Mickey? Why not? He's a good bloke. Annoying, but good. Saved the earth from destruction on more than one occasion."

"I guess so..."

"What's up?"

Jack shrugged "I dunno. I just have a bad feeling. Right here, in my gut."

"I warned you about those Earth burgers," said the Doctor, pointing an accusing finger at the tell-tale carton sticking out of Captain Jack's pocket.

Jack glanced down sheepishly, then laughed.

"Don't you ever stop clowning? I'm serious. Something doesn't feel right." Jack wandered towards the crystal that lay in a glass case fixed to the central pillar and gazed at it. It was identical to the one given to Rose. Jack had watched the Doctor create them both. It had been pretty amazing.

"Maybe _I'm_ just upset about seeing _her_ upset."

"It must be terrible having all these complex human emotions."

Jack looked at him. He often forgot that the Doctor didn't share ordinary human feelings – or at least, claimed not to. Lights from the control panel flickered over a face that certainly didn't belie any emotion.

"It has its advantages."

Jack glanced at the date dial. May 2016. Rose was coming up to thirty one years old. _Still married?_ Jack wondered. _Bet she's got a whole brood of kids..._

Suddenly something caught his eye. He looked up at the crystal. It was beginning to glow.

"Doctor, look!"

"Hmm? What is it, Jack? Can't it wait – I'm trying to speed things up a bit here."

"No. No, look! The crystal!"

The Doctor looked up, then immediately sprang towards the crystal.

"Rose!" he cried "Rose must be in trouble... Don't worry Rose, I'm on my way!"

"That's a pretty good impression of excitement for someone without 'complex human emotions'," Captain Jack observed dryly. "Shouldn't someone be manning the controls?"

"No, no. From now on the crystal will do everythi... What's that?" The crystal seemed to be emitting a noise; a high-pitched ringing sound which was increasing in volume by the second.

"Something... Something's wrong." The Doctor's voice was suddenly weak. Jack looked at him. He was visibly wilting, hanging on to the wall. Then he looked round at the crystal. Instead of glowing pale blue as it should have, it had turned a pulsating blood red. The doctor slid down the wall to the floor.

"Quick," he gasped. "Stop the TARDIS... put it in reverse..."

Jack leapt to the control panel. His knowledge of how to work the TARDIS was rusty, and the panic didn't help. Damn these complex human emotions... Beads of sweat broke out on Jack's brow as he fiddled desperately with the controls; pulling this lever, pressing that button. He looked round at the Doctor and, for an instant, froze. Something peculiar was happening to his slumped body. It was turning fuzzy and speckled, like a TV screen with bad interference. The Doctor was disintegrating before Jack's eyes.


	3. Safe?

_Thanks to Dr Azaria, Funky In Fishnet, Joshwales, Elionwy and anyone who is reading this._

**Chapter 3**

**Safe?**

"Betty... What can I say..? It's... amazing!"

Rose stared at the cake. It was a three foot wide heart covered in white icing with 'Rose & Mickey' written in florid pink lettering. Around the edges were purple roses and in the centre was a blue sugar platform, also in the form of a heart, with two plastic figures on the top.

Rose studied the figures closely. "Um... Isn't that...?"

"Mama and Papa Smurf," said Betty. "They were the best I could get," she added defensively.

Rose bit her lip, struggling to suppress laughter.

"It's gorgeous, Betty love," Rose's mum quickly put in. "What do we owe you?"

"Oh, I don't want any money for it. Being there on the big day is all I ask."

They both gave Betty a kiss. She held open the door as Rose and Jackie heaved the silver tray bearing the cake into the corridor and hurried down towards their flat. As they got near, they noticed the door was ajar.

"Mickey's not in, is he?" Jackie asked.

"Shouldn't be – he said he was sorting his suit out for tomorrow."

They stopped outside the open door and looked at each other. Cautiously they edged in. The sight that met their eyes made them both freeze. The door of the hall cupboard had been ripped off its hinges and coats lay strewn at their feet. Rose, feeling her end of the tray sag as Jackie put a hand to her mouth, just managed to lower the cake to floor before it met an untimely end.

"Oh my God!" Jackie ran towards her bedroom. Dazed, Rose wandered into the kitchen. Every drawer had been pulled out. The smashed remains of china lay in a heap with the strewn cutlery and broken wood from the units.

"Bloody Hell!" Jackie ran in, her eyes wild, waving a pile of £20 notes. "Bloody Hell, it's still here!"

"What?" Rose leaned against the wall and put a hand to her head.

"The money!" Jackie cried. "I left three hundred bloody pounds for the caterers loose on my dressing-table, and it's still here! _And _the diamond brooch that Nan gave me is still in the jewellery box. It's all there! I couldn't believe my eyes!"

_Eyes. Remember my eyes, Rose._

Rose had a sudden vision of the Doctor's eyes. Eyes that she had looked into just a week ago. She leapt to the kitchen door, pushed past her mother and ran to her room. The wardrobe doors were wide open; clothes and shoes lay scattered. Desperately Rose scrabbled through the detritus. Jackie came to the doorway and watched.

"What is it, Rose? What are you looking for?"

Frantically Rose picked up a black stiletto shoe. She turned it upside down and shook it.

"Where is it? The other one, I've got to find it..."

Rose carried on scrabbling through the mess. Jackie stared at her. "But Rose, love, you hate those shoes. Don't you remember? I bought you them for your eighteenth birthday. You said that they killed your feet and made you feel like a tart. You've never worn them...They've always been at the back of the wardrobe..."

"_Where's the bloody shoe?_" Rose sank to her knees, tears welling in her eyes. Jackie picked her way through the debris and put her arm round her.

"Nothing's that bad love. I know it's not the best thing to happen just before your big day, but look on the bright side. We've not lost any money, and we're both safe and sound."

_Safe!_

Rose buried her face in her mother's shoulder and cried.

She knew she should have made better arrangements.

She knew she could have kept the crystal safe, if she had only taken the trouble.


	4. Down To Earth

**Chapter Four**

**Down To Earth**

For a moment Captain Jack was rooted to the spot as he watched the Doctor's slumped body start to disintegrate into a billion electrons before his eyes. He shook himself. Forcing himself to direct all his energies to the TARDIS control panel, he suddenly saw what he had to do. He slammed his fist down hard on the 'Emergency Landing' button. Immediately the ringing of the crystal, which had reached an almost unbearable level, began to lower in pitch and its pulsating red glow subsided. The Doctor's body, leather jacket and all, began to take on its former shape. They were heading back to their last port of call: London, 5.15p.m, 4th October 2005. If Rose had remained for a moment longer staring at the blank wall of the block of flats, she would have been surprised to see the TARDIS once again materialise in the very same place.

-

The Doctor sat up and rubbed his head. Jack gave him a hand and he stood up.

"Thanks, mate,' said the Doctor. 'Not sure what you did, but I think I owe you one."

"I used 'Emergency Landing'."

"Ah. Good move. Sorry – looks like that great-granny of yours is going to have to wait."

"Any idea what that was all about?" asked Jack.

"Something's clearly going on with that little present I made Rose. What, I have no idea. All I know is that I daren't set off in the TARDIS again. The crystal is clearly trying to summon me to that point in space and time. It'll do it again and, as you can see, it doesn't appear to agree with my constitution.'

"Okay..." said Jack slowly. "So why don't we just catch up with Rose now and take the crystal off her...?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Think about it. I made the crystal so that Rose, and Rose alone, could use it. I gave it her in 2005. She uses it in 2016. We can't just go back and take it off her. It creates a paradox and, as you know, paradoxes cause all sorts of problems, like..."

"Chronosynclastic infundibula?" asked Jack

"Right," answered the Doctor.

"Well, we can't just stay here."

"_I _have no choice. You, however, are a free agent..."

"But surely the crystal will pull me straight back to 2016?"

"No. Don't you remember? The crystal only works as long as _I'm_ in the TARDIS."

"But... I can't just leave you here without the TARDIS."

"I've been to some pretty hostile planets. I think I can cope with London circa 2005. Anyway, I can have some fun. I deserve a holiday. I might drop in on Rose's wedding..."

"And me? Don't tell me. I can guess. I'm the sucker who goes into the future to find out what's going on..."

"Got it in one."

"OK, but I'm gonna have a beer and see you settled in here first."

-

Street lights were just coming on as the Doctor and Jack wandered down the road. Several young people of both genders caught Jack's eye as they hurried home from work. The Doctor came to a halt by a cash-point machine. He took out his sonic screwdriver and drew it swiftly over the slot where the card should go. A moment later he was pocketing one thousand pounds cash.

"Great," said Jack, "but what about the poor guy whose account you're using?"

"Unclaimed lottery prize money," said the Doctor. "If you read the newspapers you'll know it's all wasted on things nobody wants. And anyway, don't you think, all in all, Britain owes me?"

Jack chuckled and slapped the Doctor on the back as they entered the 'Moon Under Water' public house.

-

Two hours later they arrived at a nearby business hotel. The Doctor requested a single room for seven nights. The receptionist was pretty.

"Hey! What's your name?" asked Jack.

"Kit," said the receptionist.

"Hi, Kit. Are you free later?" asked Jack with a winning smile.

"Free as in what?" asked Kit.

"Free, as in 'no charge'!"

The receptionist turned to the Doctor. "Look, do you want to book, or not?"

"Fine," said the Doctor.

"No, no, no!" (Jack had enjoyed a few 'British beers'.) "No. Let's book a _double _room. Just in case I want to stay over!"

"Single will be fine," the Doctor cut in. "No, on second thoughts, make that a twin. You better _had_ stay over tonight, Jack.'

"Aw, Doc," said Jack, putting an arm round him. "I didn't know you cared..."

"Don't get any ideas. I'm just not having you drunk-in-charge of the TARDIS."

Kit looked curious.

"Any luggage?"

"Nope," said the Doctor. "Oh and, by the way, do you have a computer I could use?"

"Um... I suppose I could lend you a lap-top," said Kit.

"Things are getting better by the minute!" said Jack.

Kit rolled her eyes. "How do you want to pay? We accept Visa, Amex..."

"Cash," cut in the Doctor.

"Cash?" repeated Kit.

"Yes, cash. This stuff." He produced a wad of notes and put them on the counter. "You seen it before, or are you too young?"

Kit gave him a withering look and counted out the money, then turned round and took a key down from a hook.

"Room eleven. Breakfast is eight o'clock 'til ten-thirty. Oh, and I'll be up in a moment with the lap – the computer."


	5. The Doctor Would Rather Not Dance

_Thanks to Funky In Fishnet, Stoko, Dr Azaria (it's the ninth, by the way), Joshwales, Grinedel, and all who have been reading. Special thanks to my beta reader, Riona, who would like to say after seeing the reviews that Mickey isn't really all that bad, is he?_

**Chapter 5**

**The Doctor Would Rather Not Dance**

Hand-in-hand, amidst a flurry of confetti, Rose and Mickey descended the steps of the registry office. They were greeted with hugs and kisses by a small crowd of guests. Soon the couple started making their way down the road, towards 'The Moon Under Water', where an upstairs function room had been booked for the reception. As they approached the pub, Mickey stopped dead in his tracks.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

Rose followed his gaze. Her heart skipped a beat. There, outside the pub, with his arms folded and grinning from ear to ear was the Doctor.

"Don't tell me you invited him." Mickey glared at Rose.

"Er..." Rose faltered.

"Rose, you're not planning on going anywhere, are you?"

"Well, we are going to Brighton, aren't we?"

"You know what I mean. I mean with him."

Rose grabbed Mickey's arm.

"Look at me. What have we just done back there? What have I just done? I've made a commitment. A commitment to be with you for a lifetime. Maybe I did invite the Doctor to our reception. But he's an old friend who happened to be around, and I might not see him for... well... for eons!"

"I hope you don't, Rose. For our sake, I hope you don't." Mickey pulled his arm away and strode towards the pub.

"Congratulations!" said the Doctor as he approached. Ignoring him, Mickey walked straight past and through the door. Rose walked up to the Doctor, who looked her up and down.

"Rose, you look stunning."

"Thanks, but... what are you doing here?"

The Doctor had been preparing for this.

"There's a problem with the TARDIS. It needs a particular part which, according to Jack, will be available in London in a few years time. He's gone into the future to pick it up."

"Don't tell me that soon we'll all own a TARDIS here!"

The Doctor smiled. "No, of course not. In fact it's just a car part. It's a particular kind of shock-absorber that happens to suit the TARDIS.

Rose sighed. "I could do with a shock-absorber myself at the moment..."

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Where's the crystal?"

Rose felt the colour rise in her cheeks. She turned away.

"I've got to go in. I'm supposed to be there to greet people."

The Doctor's mood suddenly changed. He grabbed her wrist.

"Look at me, Rose. What's happened to the crystal? It's important. I have to know. _What have you done with it?"_

Rose met his eyes. For the first time she saw a flash of real anger and was afraid. She had felt fear in his presence on many occasions and with good reason. Never before, though, had she feared the Doctor himself.

Rose spoke quietly. "You're hurting me."

The Doctor seemed to shake himself and let go of her wrist.

"Sorry, Rose. But we must talk about this..."

"Not now. There's a little bar at the back of the pub. In an hour or so I'll try and get down there. If you see I've left the reception, come and meet me there."

-

Two hours later and Rose had still not managed to escape. Much food and wine had been consumed, speeches made, and the Abba tribute band were launching into 'Dancing Queen'. Jackie, who had been flirting outrageously with the Doctor, grabbed his arm. 'Come on, handsome. Rose tells me you're quite something on the dance floor!"

Hanging on to his waist, Jackie swung herself and the Doctor round in circles:

"Oh, _she_ can dance! _She_ can jive!" Jackie bellowed as they dispersed the other, less energetic, dancers.

"Actually... the foxtrot... is more...my scene," the Doctor panted. He now knew where Rose got her strength from.

"Come on!" Jackie winked at him. "That's the 1940s! You're not telling me you were around in those days – whoops!"

At that moment Jackie lost her footing. Still hanging on to the Doctor, she staggered to the side of the dance floor and crashed into the trestle table on which Betty's Smurf cake stood in state. The table began to keel over. For the second time in its short life, the cake looked as if it was going to come to a sticky end, but fortunately a quick-thinking guest caught it just before it hit the ground.

Concerned friends gathered around Jackie to see if she was all right. The Doctor looked up to see Rose moving towards the door. She glanced at him over her shoulder before she left the room.

-

"So... Tell me all about it."

The Doctor and Rose sat in an alcove at the back of the bar. In hushed tones, Rose explained about the break-in.

"I'm sorry," said Rose wretchedly. "I know I should've looked after it better."

The Doctor looked thoughtful.

"Had you told anyone about it beforehand?"

Rose shook her head. "You told me not to."

"And when it was taken - you didn't call the police?"

"No. The only thing they took was the crystal, and I couldn't tell Mum or anyone about that."

"Quite right."

Rose leant on the table and covered her face with her hands.

"I can't believe it. You gave me the most amazing and precious object in the world, and I lost it..."

"You didn't lose it."

"If I'd taken proper care of it, I'd still have it."

"Cheer up, Rose. I can always make you another one."

Rose peeped over the top of her hands

"You couldn't..."

"Of course I could." The Doctor smiled at Rose. Her hair had been tied up for the occasion, but by now strands of it had escaped and were hanging round her face. The Doctor leaned over and carefully pulled one thread of hair from her head. "This should do nicely."

Rose watched him as he took a paper napkin and neatly folded the hair up in it, then tucked it into his pocket. He looked up and grinned. "Enough there for several hundred crystals, I'd say."

She beamed at him.

"You should do that more often," said the Doctor "It suits you. Now, hadn't you better get back to your guests?"


	6. Bad Reception

**Chapter 6**

**Bad Reception**

As Rose entered the function room, the Doctor following a little way behind, she was greeted by a terrible commotion. Shouts were coming from the direction of the banqueting table and as Rose hurried over she saw that the fuss was being caused by Mickey and an ex-boyfriend of hers, Dan. By the time she reached them it was too late, the row had escalated to the point where they were throwing punches at each other; this soon descended into an ungainly wrestling match between them until, ignoring Rose's pleas for them to stop, they both fell onto the trestle table which, for the second time that day, began to topple over. This time, however, no-one was there to rescue the Smurf cake or anything else. There was a crash, and Betty cried out as cake, table, Mickey and Dan all hit the floor.

Rose marched up to them. They were lying amongst the debris of broken glass and cutlery, both their heads together on what at first looked like rather a messy, heart-shaped pillow. Rose was to later reflect that at that moment they actually looked quite sweet. Now, however, 'sweet' wasn't on the agenda.

"What the Hell do you two think you're playing at?" Rose demanded.

"Oh, you leave off, Rose," said Mickey, picking himself up and confronting her. Pink and white icing stuck to his hair like a halo, decorated with the occasional purple rose. Papa Smurf hung from his left ear.

"He started it," he said, pointing at Dan, who was trying to scrape cream and icing out of his hair. "He insulted you. He said you'd gone off with the Doctor for a quick... In fact..." Mickey pushed past Rose and glared at the Doctor. "Where the bloody hell _have_ you two been?"

At that moment a chirpy ring-tone sounded from somewhere inside the Doctor's jacket.

"Ah..." said the Doctor, smiling at the watching crowd and pointing at his jacket pocket, "my mobile... Please excuse me, folks." All eyes were on him as he began to back out of the room. "Well, thanks a lot, everyone. It's been great... Thanks for having me, Rose, I really enjoyed it...Whoops!.. I mean... Bye!" The Doctor turned and fled, slamming the door in the faces of Mickey and several irate guests.

-

The Doctor hurried downstairs, through the back bar and out into a little back yard with tables, benches and umbrellas. It had begun to drizzle and no-one else was there. He sat under an umbrella and answered his mobile.

"Hello, Jack?"

"_Hi, Doc... at last, I've got through. The reception here is lousy."_

"You've had that problem too, have you?" said the Doctor, glancing nervously over his shoulder to make sure no-one was following. "When and where are you?"

"_It's 10.30 pm, June twentieth, two-thousand-and-nine. I'm in the yard of 'The Moon.'_

"Oh? Me too"

"_Hey! Maybe that's why reception is so much better. We should meet here more often."_

"Changed much?"

"_Not really. Same landlord – he recognized me from the other night... That is, four years ago. But Doc, I'm having problems with the TARDIS. I don't know whether it's because of the crystal or something I did when I was trying to land her, but she's playing up; I can't seem to get any further than 2009..."_

"Not the shock-absorber, by any chance?"

"_What? No... Hey, what's going on? I've just seen Rose, and she asked me if I'd found the shock-absorber..."_

The Doctor smiled. "She's a good memory, has our Rose. How is she?"

"_That's why I'm ringing. I've just been having supper at Rose and Mickey's place. Doc, she's still got the crystal. She wears it as a pendant round her neck. Mickey says she never takes it off. He_ _thinks she got it from some charity shop... She's clearly told him some bullshit..."_

"Wait..." The doctor interrupted. "A charity shop? She might not be lying. Jack, _I've _just spoken to Rose as well. The crystal's been stolen."

"_Stolen?"_

"Yes. It was taken from her flat while she was out. She knows nothing about it, except that the thief clearly knew what he was after. The place was ransacked but nothing else was taken. Did you learn anything else?"

"_Only that Rose is acting real strange."_

"Strange? In what way?"

"_I dunno... I guess you could call it OOC. She seemed kind of detached. She showed no interest in you at all..."_

"That _is _strange."

"_The worst thing was, we had a drink here at 'The Moon' before supper and, as we were walking back to their apartment, there was this young kid in front of us on a skateboard. He was about eight. Anyway, his board hit a broken paving stone and the poor kid went flying. Hit his face real bad on a brick wall. There was blood everywhere..."_

"And...?"

"_And Rose just ignored him. She virtually stepped over him, and just carried on walking as if nothing had happened. She left me and Mickey to sort the poor kid out... Then there was lots of little stuff during supper – funny stuff that Rose came out with. And then I asked them about starting a family, and they both said they'd been trying for a baby since their wedding day, with no luck. Mickey had gone for all the tests, and he's OK. But Rose won't hear of any fertility treatment, although she claims she wants a family real bad. So then I 'went to the John' and had a snoop round their bedroom. You know what I found in Rose's underwear drawer? Contraceptive pills. She's on the pill, Doc, but she's pretending to Mickey that she wants a baby. I don't get it..."_

"Hmmm..." the Doctor considered for a moment, then said: "If you don't have any good reason for staying around there, you might as well come back and I'll take a look at the TARDIS...try and find out what the problem is. But before you come back, find out more details about how Rose got the crystal, if you can. There's a charity shop in East Street that she loves – she tells me she's always in there. Find out if it's that one. And also when it was she bought it. Get a rough date if possible."

"_OK, Doc. Will do. See you soon, then. By the way, what happened? Did you go to the wedding? How was the party afterwards?"_

"Interesting, Jack... Let's just say it was interesting..."


	7. Faith and Charity

_Thanks to Funky In Fishnet, Ark Led, Joshwales and all who have been reading._

**Chapter 7**

**Faith and Charity**

Rose wandered down East Street. She'd come back from Brighton just two days before. The wedding reception had been a disaster, but things had picked up on the honeymoon. She'd managed to persuade Mickey that there was nothing going on between her and the Doctor – that he'd just wanted to say goodbye before he went off to some other galaxy. But still, Rose reflected, she missed the Doctor... She missed him every day.

-

Rose turned into her favourite charity shop. She had been going through Mickey's clothes and had found some pretty hideous items which she'd persuaded him to part with. She took the bag up to the counter. As usual, there was Olive.

"Hi, Olive! How's it going? I've got some stuff for you here." Rose handed over the bag.

"Hello, love. You're looking well. Good honeymoon?" Olive winked at her.

"Yes, thanks." Rose's eyes strayed towards the glass case on the counter. This was where Olive put 'quality jewellery', and Rose often found something interesting here, either for herself or Jackie. But today there was nothing. A garish brooch from Woolworths, circa 1970, some cheap looking bangles and a fake diamond tiara.

"Nothing for me today, then," said Rose

"Oh! Oh, yes, Rose... yes, as a matter of fact there is something for you. Just a minute."

Olive went through to the back of the shop. She re-appeared a moment later holding a small rectangular black box. She gave it to Rose.

"A gentleman brought this in the other day. He asked if I knew someone called 'Rose' who was fond of pretty things. He asked me to keep it for you until you next came in. Looks like you've got two strings to your bow!" Olive smiled.

Rose opened the box. Her heart missed a beat. There, on a red velvet pad, was the crystal she had lost. Or at least, it looked just like the crystal, but it had a clasp at one end and a silver chain, so it could be worn as a pendant. With a shaking hand, she took it out of the box. Then she noticed a tiny piece of paper, tightly folded, that had been hidden underneath. She carefully put the pendant and the box on the counter and, trembling, unfolded the note. It simply said: "Wear this always". It was, Rose was sure, in the Doctor's handwriting.

"Who..." Rose stammered "...who brought this in?"

"As I said, it was a gentleman. Quite tall... Quite handsome as a matter of fact. Unusual eyes..."

That was it then. Rose knew what had happened. The Doctor had made another pair of crystals using the DNA from the thread of hair that he took at the reception. Only this time he wasn't going to take any chances. He had made hers into a pendant... Rose undid the catch and put the chain round her neck. She would never, ever take it off.

"Oh, it _is_ pretty," exclaimed Olive. "Look in the mirror... It looks lovely on you. I wonder what sort of stone it is..."

Rose gazed at herself in the mirror. The crystal flashed as it caught the light from the window. "How much do you want for it, Olive?"

"Oh, nothing, love. I think that gentleman wanted you to have it as a present. If you like, put a couple of pounds in the box." She gestured towards the earthquake appeal box on the counter. Rose stuffed a twenty pound note in the box, hesitated, then stuffed another one in.

"Thanks, Olive," said Rose, pocketing the box containing the note. "Thanks a lot ...and bye!"

"Thank _you_, dear," said Olive, smiling after her as she left the shop."

Rose emerged into the autumn sunlight. Dazed, she made her way to a bench and sat down. She almost grasped the crystal round her neck, and then caught herself, realising the problems it could cause. She closed her eyes. "Thank you Doctor..." she whispered. "Thank you."

-

'"WE FAKED BIRD FLU", TEENAGERS ADMIT'. The Doctor chuckled over the headline of The Times, 21st June, 2009. He was sitting in the back bar of 'The Moon Under Water'. Jack had just joined him, and had brought back a memento from the future.

Jack laughed along with him. "I just wish I'd kept the paper from two days before. There was this big article by some eminent Cambridge professor claiming that time travel is feasible. Boy, has he been hauled over the coals. Take a look at the 'letters page'. All the other scientists are up in arms and demanding his dismissal. Poor guy... His theory was pretty sound, too. Basic, but pretty sound. I sent him some notes that I thought would give him a few more clues. Anyway... Cheers!"

They both raised their pints of Young's.

"So..." said the Doctor, after a long draught of beer. "What did you discover about the pendant?"

"I asked Rose and she was very vague. Claimed not to remember anything. But, as I say, she's acting weird... I don't know what's with her. But Mickey remembers. He says she started to wear it a few days after they came back from honeymoon. Says he asked her to take it off in bed, and she wouldn't. He's pretty sure it was from her regular charity shop."

"Right," said the Doctor. "That's good. They went away for two weeks to Brighton, so Rose'll be picking up the crystal soon. I'm going to be busy trying to fix the TARDIS. But you, Jack, should take a look at the charity shop in East Street."

"Sure, I'll go there today. Find out whether the crystal's there already. If not, I'll keep an eye on the place."

"The first thing I'm going to do is check out of my hotel. They're getting a little suspicious of me there since I returned their lap-top."

"Why?" asked Jack.

"I'd been using an intergalactic search engine to find out about the properties of the particular type of quartz I'd used for Rose's crystal. After I'd given the computer back to them, I realised I'd forgotten to shut it off. Now they keep giving me odd looks and asking how much longer I'm staying."

Jack smiled. "Ah, well, send my love to Kit."

They finished their pints and then left the pub. The Doctor headed towards the TARDIS, which had been parked in its usual spot. Jack made his way towards East Street.

-

Five days later the Doctor was busy working on the TARDIS. He thought he had found the problem. The sonic compression chamber was damaged. He hoped that, with Jack's help, he could build a new one.

Suddenly, Jack burst through the door. He was out of breath and sweating, yet ashen faced. He leant against the control panel, staring wildly at the Doctor.

"What's up?" the Doctor asked, "You look as though you've seen a ghost."

"Have you... Have you been here all... all morning?" gasped Jack.

"Yes..." said the Doctor. "Why? Where have you been?"

"I've been in the charity shop... The crystal's been delivered... it's - it's there now."

"Did you see who brought it in?"

"Oh, yes. I saw all right.

"And...?"

Jack shook his head, a look of complete bewilderment in his eyes.

"It was you, Doctor... It was you."


	8. Revelations

**Chapter 8**

**Revelations**

Rose was loading the dishwasher when Mickey burst into the kitchen. "Rose, we need to talk!"

Without looking round, Rose carried on with what she was doing.

"Rose, stop that now and look at me! I _need _to _talk_ to you."

Slowly Rose put the last glass in the machine and closed the door. She turned round to face him, leaning back against the work surface.

"How long have we been married?" Mickey demanded.

Rose shrugged. "Eight years?"

"And how long have you been taking _these?_" Mickey flung a half-empty blister pack of contraceptive pills down on the table.

Rose smiled. "Eight years."

"And how long..." Mickey's voice was trembling, "...have you been seeing the Doctor?"

Rose said nothing. Her face was a mask.

Mickey ran up and grabbed her by the shoulders. He was shaking with rage.

"Why, Rose? WHY? If you'd told me at the start you didn't want children I might've been disappointed but we could've worked something out... could've talked it through. You know me. I'm not a bully. But I don't know you, Rose. After all these years I don't know you anymore than I did when we first met. Less - because you've changed, Rose. You're not the girl I married. I can't... I can't reach you any more... I can't tell what's going on up here!" Mickey jabbed at her head with his finger. Rose didn't flinch.

"Even your own mother doesn't come round any more because it upsets her, seeing you like this..." Mickey shook his head. "All that crap on our wedding day about commitment. All those years... all those years of deception... of lies. You stood by and said nothing while I was having those awful bloody tests at the hospital and all the while you were on the pill! Well, I've had enough Rose. I've come to the end of the line. Either you get help, or I go."

"Help?" asked Rose.

"I mean, see someone. See a doctor..."

"I don't need a doctor."

"Yeah, well, I'll need one if I spend any more time in this place." Mickey picked up his jacket from the chair and headed towards the door. "I'm off, Rose. Goodbye. Good luck. I think you'll need it..."

"Where are you going?" Rose asked

"I dunno... Maybe to Jackie's place for a while. Then... I dunno. All I know is that I've got to get out of here. Away from you!"

Mickey slammed the door of the flat behind him. Rose stood listening to the clatter of his feet on the stone stairs.

Mickey opened the door of the car. He glanced up at the kitchen window of their flat. Rose was staring out at him. She raised her hand and gave him a slow wave. He got in and shut the door. Fighting back the tears he put the car in reverse and then drove off.So, it had come to this. That the beautiful, caring, brave girl he once loved should change so much... should turn in to some cold, emotionless monster, prepared to deceive him at every turn. It was something to do with that bloody Doctor, Mickey was sure. When he was around there was always trouble. He'd done something to her. Well, he never wanted to see him or Rose ever again. He'd served his time. He needed to get his life back.

-

Jack paced up and down the floor of the TARDIS. The Doctor watched.

"Are you _sure _it wasn't someone who just looked like me?" he asked.

"I'm sure. I was standing as close to him – or you – as I am now. Can you swear that you were here all morning?"

"As far as I know, I've been working on the TARDIS all morning. Unless someone's messed with my mind..."

Jack shook his head. "I don't know whether I can trust you any more..."

"But, Jack, think about it. Why would I do it? What would be the point? If I wanted to give Rose the rogue crystal, or whatever it is, I could just give it her. I don't need to go creeping round charity shops..."

Jack held his head as he walked up and down. "You're right. It doesn't make sense..."

"How about telling me exactly what happened?" said the Doctor.

Jack stopped and took a swig of water from a flask in his pocket. Then he carried on walking.

"I was in the charity shop. I'd had a chat with Olive..."

"Olive?"

"She's retired but works in the shop on a voluntary basis. She's cute. I think she likes me."

"OK, OK, I get the picture. And?"

"...And then I'm looking through men's suits, and I hear the door open. I look round, and –it's you! You walk into the shop. I say, 'hi!', but you just look right through me. You ignore me. You walk up to the counter and take something out of your pocket. You talk to Olive for a few seconds – but very quiet – I can't hear what you're saying. She nods and takes whatever you gave her to the back of the shop, and you walk out. I'm so stunned that I don't move for a couple of seconds. Then Olive comes back and I go over and ask to see the thing you just gave her..."

"And?"

"...and she says, 'no, it's not for sale. The gentleman asked me to keep it for someone.' And I ask if I can just look at it. At first she says no, but in the end she says OK, just a quick look. She brings out a little black box. Opens and closes it quickly and I see the crystal. Or at least, the pendant Rose is wearing when I see her in 2009..."

The Doctor leant against the control panel and closed his eyes for a few moments. Suddenly he opened them and stood up.

"OK, Jack. You know what we've got to do. We've got to fix the TARDIS. I'm sure the problem's the sonic compression chamber. You can help me build another one.And then we must find out who took the crystal. I'll need to find another hotel while you..."

"Don't tell me," sighed Jack. "I'm the sucker that goes into the past to see who broke into Rose's apartment."

"Got it in one."


	9. Doctor In Disgrace

**Chapter 9**

**Doctor in Disgrace**

"Well, that's that, then." The Doctor stood back, wiping his hands on a rag and admiring the new compression chamber. All the tests had been carried out successfully, and Jack was preparing to go back to the past to keep watch on Jackie's flat in the days leading up to the break-in. Rose had given the Doctor the exact date and approximate time when the crystal was stolen.

"OK, Doc. I'll get going, then." Jack put out a hand and the Doctor shook it.

"Good luck, Jack. Give me a ring as soon as you have some news. Oh, and by the way, one more thing. I want you to make me a promise."

"What's that?"

"Promise me that if you go back and find it's me that took the crystal, then you'll come straight back here and shoot me like a dog, paradox or no paradox."

Jack grinned. "Will do, Doc... I've got the very thing right here..." Jack reached up and took down his sonic blaster off its hook, patted it fondly. "This'll do the job nicely."

-

Deep in thought, the Doctor wandered off in search of a hotel. Suddenly, turning a corner, he was brought back to reality by a familiar voice.

"_You!_"

He looked up to find Jackie standing in front of him, hands on her hips.

"_You... _are a _very naughty boy." _She wagged a finger at him in mock disapproval.

"Er... Jackie! Hello! How are you?"

"It's no good trying to get round me. The havoc you caused at my daughter's wedding! The rows! The fights! Not to mention flinging me round the dance-floor like a man possessed."

The Doctor looked sheepish. "Sorry. You're right. I probably shouldn't have turned up at all."

"Too right, you shouldn't! Anyway, the damage is done. You ought to learn to control your passion on the dance-floor, though. You'll impress no-one with that sort of approach. So, where are you off to? Up to no good, I'll be bound."

"Nothing much," said the Doctor innocently. "Just trying to find a bed for the night. Do you know of any good hotels round here?"

"Hotels? You mean you don't have anywhere to stay?"

"Not just at the moment. My usual accommodation is... er... temporarily unavailable."

"Oh!" Jackie thought for a moment. "Well, you know, I wouldn't normally suggest this, but as you're a good friend of Rose's, I'm sure I can trust you... even though you are a bit of an animal with a drink inside you..." Jackie winked at him.

The Doctor smiled. "What are you getting at, Jackie?"

"Well, I'm alone in the flat at the moment. Rose and Mickey get back from Brighton in a couple of days, but then they're moving straight into his place. So, there's plenty of room for the two of us... It'd be quite cosy..."

"Er... Thanks, Jackie, I appreciate the offer, but I don't think it's a good idea..."

"Why ever not?"

"Well, people might talk. Your reputation..."

"Oh, let them talk. I've always liked to live a bit on the dangerous side, Rose'll tell you that. And anyway..." Jackie added playfully. "What could you possibly give them to talk about, Doctor?"

The Doctor continued to protest but to no avail. Jackie insisted that he come back with her.

"Where are your things?"she asked.

"Things?"

"Your luggage?"

"Oh, that. I don't have any. I like to travel light..."

"UGGH!" Jackie winced. "I've noticed you're always in that same old smelly leather jacket. We'll have to get you kitted out! I can do my 'Trinny and Susannah' on you."

"Trinny and what?" asked the Doctor, bemused.

-

Jack had arrived safely just two days before the date of the break-in. He'd parked the TARDIS in the usual place, and was checking out the housing estate where Rose lived. Facing her block was another one. Jack took up a position on one of its upper walk-ways, where he had a perfect view of the door of Rose and Jackie's apartment – aided by his digital cell binoculars. There was an enclosed glass corridor which led down the whole block on every level, and the doors of each flat led off from this. Apart from the windows on the other side of the block, there was no other way in. At either end of the block was a communal staircase.

Unfortunately, Jack found he was attracting unwanted attention, hanging around the same part of the building with a pair of binoculars, so he had to keep moving around the estate, always on the lookout for something unusual. But nothing caught his attention, and on the morning of the break-in he resumed his original position in the block opposite. After just ten minutes, he saw the door of their apartment open, and out came Jackie and Rose. They walked eight doors down and knocked on Betty's door. Jack saw them both disappear inside. Within a matter of seconds, something on the far left of the block caught his eye. A tall figure, clad in an overcoat and hat, emerged from the communal staircase and began striding purposefully down the corridor towards Jackie's apartment.

-

"Jack! How's it going?"

The Doctor and Jack both sat in the back bar of 'The Moon' with their pints and mobiles, only separated from each other by a matter of weeks. Reception today was good.

"_Well, Doc. I saw him. I saw the guy who broke in."_

"Yes? And? Are you coming back to shoot me like a dog?"

"_Not on the evidence I've got. If it was you, you'd taken the trouble to hide yourself pretty well in an overcoat and hat. He broke in within minutes of Rose and Jackie going out, so he must have somehow been watching. He used something interesting to open the door with. It looked a little like your sonic screwdriver. I zoomed in on it with my binoculars. It was bigger than yours. It looked kinda like an old- fashioned Swiss army knife – you know, with the different appliances which can be pulled from the side..?"_

"Wait..." interrupted the Doctor. "Was it black?"

"_Looked like it from here."_

"And the appliance he used for opening the door... Did it emit a green laser beam?"

"_That's right. Oh, no, Doc. Don't tell me it's yours. Am I gonna have start loading up my sonic blaster?"_

"No. But I only know of one person – if you can call him that – who owns one, and he's no friend of mine... Did you see him come out with the crystal?"

"_Sorry, I tried to be too clever. I was watching from the block opposite. If I'd stayed there I wouldn't've had a chance in hell of following him when he came out. So I moved down and hung around at the bottom of the staircase that I saw him go up. But he must've gone down the other stairs. I was surprised – it was a longer distance and it meant going past Betty's flat, but there you go. I blew it. Anyway, I filmed him breaking in on the binoculars so you can take a look when I get back. And I guess I'm coming back pretty soon. Folk round here are getting pretty suspicious of me, and when they hear there's been a break-in..."_

"Well, there's no point in you hanging around. And I want to see that film. Anyway, Jack, cheers!" The Doctor raised his glass to his lips.

"_Cheers, Doc. Oh, and how's the new hotel?"_

"Er... I'm not actually in a hotel."

"_Oh? Where are you staying?"_

"Well, Rose's mum kindly offered me a room, and..."

There was a spluttering from the other end of the line.

"_Hell, Doc, don't do that! I nearly choked on my pint. Don't tell me you're staying at Jackie's place? Say, is there room for a threesome? Hold on, I'm on my way!"_


	10. Very Interesting

**Chapter 10**

**Very Interesting**

"Hello, love. Come in." Jackie summoned Jack into the hall. "You won't recognize that Doctor of yours... I've been kitting him out..."

Jack followed an excited Jackie along the hall and into the lounge. The Doctor stood in the middle of the room. He was wearing a loud checked sports jacket and matching deer stalker. He looked a little embarrassed.

"I thought we would go for the 'country gentleman' look..." Jackie had suddenly adopted a rather odd accent, which Jack took to be redolent of the British aristocracy. "It suits him, do you not agree, Captain?"

"Wow, Doc!" Jack said, barely able to contain his mirth. "Sherlock Holmes!"

"Well, if that's who I look like, then it's very appropriate," said the Doctor, trying to sound dignified. "I've been using the computer in Rose's room to do some research. Jackie... D'you mind?"

"Alright, love. Anything I can get you boys?"

"No, thanks."

As soon as they got out into the hall, the Doctor leapt towards a black sack near the door with a yellow sticker which said "charity shop" and started desperately scrabbling through it. He triumphantly drew out his battered leather jacket, then, looking shiftily around, the Doctor hurried off toward Rose's bedroom, which he was temporarily occupying, with Jack close at his heels.

-

Once safely in the room with the door shut, the Doctor threw off his deer stalker and sat down next to the desk, fiddling around with the computer keyboard. Jack lounged on Rose's bed and played with a one-eared toy rabbit which had seen better days.

"So, tell me Doc, who's the guy with the Swiss army knife?"

"If that's what I think it is, Jack, it puts the sonic screwdriver to shame. I've always wanted one of them..." For a moment, the Doctor left off what he was doing and looked wistfully out of the window. Then he shook himself. "As far as I know, only two or three exist in the universe. One of them is owned by my old friend, the Master."

"The Master? Didn't you tell me he'd been destroyed?"

"That's right, but he has a nasty habit of bouncing back. Take a look at this."

Jack sprang up and looked over the Doctor's shoulder at the computer screen.

"I found this using 'Pan-Galactic Gargle Search'," said the Doctor.

-

**JOSHWALES' INTERGALACTIC GOSSIP COLUMN**

'_Very interesting gossip you can rely on'_

A rival (and, between you and me, inferior) columnist recently claimed that the Master is, contrary to popular belief, alive and well and already embroiled in dark schemes involving mass mind control and total universe domination. I, Joshwales, can conclusively refute these claims. The truth is, perhaps, even more sinister...

I have it on reliable authority that the Master was indeed destroyed by the Daleks. But before that he had installed, on the deserted planet Grinedal, a fiendish invention ominously referred to as 'the Dark Vat', whose function is to produce clones. The reliable source assures me that, before he was destroyed, the Master had already set in motion his own cloning. The device was on automatic pilot, and could thus continue without intervention. A fully-functioning, omni-dimensional travel ship was left next to the Dark Vat. My reliable source has himself recently visited the planet Grinedal and found the spaceship gone. As far as he could tell, the vat was empty, although this was difficult to establish as an electromagnetic force field surrounded it which was impossible to penetrate.

And so, readers, the various pan-galactic reported sightings which are causing so much excitement are not, I can confirm, of the Master himself, but of his_ clone._

Don't forget, your heard it first here with Joshwales and..._watch this space_...

-

"Wow," exclaimed Jack. "Think it's for real?"

"I don't know, but I wouldn't put anything past the Master. And it would make a lot of sense - in terms of the crystal."

Jack frowned.

"Think about it, Jack. Why was the crystal stolen?"

Jack thought for a moment. "Not sure I'm following you..."

"I've been thinking about this a lot since we last talked, and I've been researching the 'Swiss army knife', as you call it. It's an amazing thing, Jack. It's known as a Muon and, apart from all its other features, it has a device which can penetrate the hardest material known in the universe and extract anything from within it – even the most delicate material in the universe – without damaging it..."

"Your DNA!" Jack suddenly exclaimed, jumping up. He stared at the Doctor, amazed by the implications of this realisation. Then he started pacing up and down the room.

There was a knock at the door and Jackie put her head round.

"Glass of wine, anyone?"

"Er, no thanks, Jackie, we're a little busy at the moment," said the Doctor, standing in front of the computer screen.

"Oh, come on," said Jackie, sliding through the door. "You know what they say... All work and no play makes _Jack _a dull boy." She winked at Jack.

"Thanks, Jackie, I could really use a drink right now."

"That's my boy. Don't you take any notice of that po-faced old kill-joy! I'll be right back."

Jack shook his head. "So... that creepy look-alike in the charity shop..." he said as she shut the door.

"My clone," said the Doctor. "It must have been."

"Rose!" Jack suddenly exclaimed. "Rose's DNA was in that crystal, too! D'you think...? She acts really weird in the future..."

"I've been thinking about that as well, and I'm just not sure at the moment. That's why we need you, Jack, to go into the future..."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Give a guy a break..." he sighed, flinging himself down on the bed. "I'm exhausted. I think I'm suffering from TARDIS lag..."

"OK, have a rest for a day or so. But it's important. You know how..."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Coooeeee! Come and get it, Captain!"

"Aw, come and join us, Doc," Jack dragged himself off the bed. "You need a break too."

The Doctor sighed. "All right, all right. I'll just shut down."

-

Jack walked into the lounge and did a double take. Jackie was leaning coquettishly against the table dressed in a black satin basque, black briefs, high heels and fishnets. She teetered towards him and thrust a glass of wine in his hand.

"Guess who?" she simpered. "Think classic movies."

Jack was stumped, not being overly familiar with twenty-first – or indeed twentieth-century - classic films. He should at least take a guess. His eyes swiftly scanned the DVD collection behind her head.

"Er... Hannibal Lecter?" he ventured.

Fortunately for Jack, she didn't seem to hear.

"Sally Bowles," she said, taking a sip of wine.

"Sally...?"

"You know - 'Cabaret'."

Jack still looked blank so, to help him, Jackie burst into song:

"_What good is sitting..."_

The Doctor walked in."

"This one's for you, Doctor...

_...All alone in your room?  
__COME! hear the music play..."_

Jackie's arms shot out wide. Wine from her glass hit Jack in the eye.

"_Life is a CABARET, old chum_,  
_Come to the CABARET!"_

Jack looked at the Doctor in amazement. He'd had one hell of a day.

"Amateur dramatics," the Doctor reassured him.

"Oh, right." Jack sat down on the sofa and knocked back his wine in one gulp.

"Dress rehearsal tonight... Real thing, tomorrow..." Jackie snuggled up to him on the sofa and filled his glass. "The Doctor says he'll come... How about you, Big Boy?"

The Doctor sat down opposite, folded his arms and grinned. He'd not often seen Jack out-flirted.

Jack took another swig. "Well, I guess it might be fun..."

"D'you like the outfit?" Jackie murmured into his ear. "My friends say I look pretty funky in fishnets, Captain..."

"Oh, me, too," said Jack, "me, too."


	11. Jiggery Pokery

**Chapter 11**

**Jiggery-Pokery**

"...and when I got there it was_ this long_!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at Jack and gestured towards the back of the pub. They were with Jackie and her 'fellow thespians' in the main bar of 'The Moon', celebrating the amateur dramatics society's opening night of 'Cabaret'. If it were possible, Jackie's mates were louder and more outrageous then she was, and the combination of drink, fishnets and feather boas seem to drive them to even greater depths of depravity. Jack and the Doctor managed to slip unseen into the back bar.

-

"Well done," said the Doctor. "Thought I'd have to drag you out of there by force."

"Are you kidding? I was terrified. Look, they've torn my shirt."

"That's your idea of heaven, isn't it?"

"Not quite – I like to go a little easy on my first date with twenty man-hungry chorus gir... er, ladies-of-a-certain-age."

They sat down in the corner.

"So," said the Doctor, "are you all set for tomorrow?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I'm gonna go to 2015, see what's going on with Rose – or her clone."

"Good. And try to film as much as you can."

"Sure. I'll wear my jacket with the button which is really a fish-eye camera. So unless I get lucky with the Rose-clone and she rips my clothes off..."

"Isn't that more her mother's line? Talking of which, you will go and see Jackie, won't you? Find out how she is and what she knows."

"OK – so long as she's quit amateur dramatics."

They sipped their beers.

"So, what are you planning to do in my absence? Or shouldn't I ask...?"

"Er, Jackie seems to have already organised tomorrow for me. She's taking me 'down the benefits office'. She says I can claim housing benefit and then use it to pay her rent."

"What's 'housing benefit'? And why can't you just pay her from your hard-earned lottery money...?"

"I know. I said I had money, but she insisted. I'm unemployed and apparently I'm entitled to this benefit."

Jack chuckled into his drink.

"Well, should be interesting. So long as they don't find you a job!"

-

"Name?" The benefits officer, Mr Barot, sat opposite the Doctor and tapped things into his computer.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Doctor... Azaria. Spelt A,Z,A,R,I,A. Named after the planet, you know?"

"First name?"

The Doctor's eyes strayed to a poster about benefits behind the interviewer's head.

"Er... Ben. Dr Ben Azaria.

"National Insurance Number?"

"I. Am. Not. A. Number."

"Sorry?"

"Don't know. Don't know and don't care."

The officer rolled his eyes.

"Date of birth?"

"Um, first of April. 1066."

Mr Barot looked at him. "The more you co-operate with us, the more likely we are to sort your case out quickly, Dr Azaria."

"Sorry," the Doctor grinned as he saw Jackie's face looking threateningly through the glass partition at him. "By that I mean 1960."

"OK. Now, work experience. Are you a medical doctor?"

"Nope. I'm a Time Lord."

"A what? You're a Lord as well?"

"Sort of. I do time. Time's what I do best."

"Ah." Mr Barot nodded. "I see. Done a lot of 'time', have you?"

"That's right."

"Where did you live before you moved into Mrs Tyler's flat?"

"Police box."

"A what?"

"Don't you remember them, or are you too young?"

Mr Barot sighed. "Shall we say 'no fixed abode'?"

"I think we can very safely say that."

"And what skills do you have."

"Er… Where do I start? I've sorted out a few cybermen over the years."

"Ah, you've worked in I.T.? That really could be useful. We may well be able to find you something with those skills."

"And then there are my talents on the jiggery-pokery front…"

"Your what? Dr Azaria, please leave my mobile alone…"

"Sorry."

At that moment Mr Barot's mobile phone rang. Looking somewhat harassed, he picked it up.

"Hello, Mr Barot speaking, how can I help? ...Who did you say you wanted to speak to? The Doctor? ...Who is this?"

"I think you'll find it's for me," the Doctor interrupted, reaching out for the mobile.

A stunned Mr Barot handed it over.

"Jack! How are you doing? Yes, sorry. I left my mobile at Jackie's flat so I had to do some jiggery-pokery. Anyway, how are things? Have you scored with the Rose clone yet?"

Mr Barot stared at the Doctor.

"Really? There must be something wrong if she's able to resist a gorgeous hunk like you."

Mr Barot put his head in his hands. He thought about putting in for some leave. He thought he deserved it.

"Mickey's left her? Have you seen him? Why did they split up?"

Mr Barot looked at the Doctor through splayed fingers. Spain might be nice.

"She's not speaking to Jackie either? Good idea, try and get Jackie and Rose together. And remember to film everything. Have you come across my clone yet?"

Mr Barot reached under the desk and pressed the panic button.

-

Jackie strode ahead. The Doctor followed at her heels.

"Marshmallow?" the doctor proffered a bag. "I prefer the pink ones myself."

Jackie swung round to face him.

"You've done it again, haven't you?"

"What?" asked the Doctor innocently.

"Messed things up! Messed things up for everyone!"

"What's the problem?"

"The problem is that _I_ have provided _you_ with a roof over your head and regular meals and I'm getting nothing in return but a pain in the backside!"

The doctor started walking with Jackie trotting behind. "Still don't know what the problem is. I mean, if it's _money _you're after…" He came to a stop beside a cash point, took out his sonic screwdriver, drew the tip over the slot and five hundred pounds was duly dispensed. He took it and handed it to Jackie. Jackie was rooted to the spot. She stared at the money.

"This… This is for me?"

"Who else? You need some compensation for living with a pain in the bum."

Jackie recovered herself. "Sorry, love. Sorry I was such a nag. You stay as long as you like. Stay for Christmas, if you like."

"Thanks, Jackie. I'd love to. But I wouldn't know what to get you for a present."

"Well," Jackie said, pointing at the sonic screwdriver, "I'll have one of _those_ for a start."


	12. Rose

**Chapter Twelve**

**Rose**

It was December, 2015. The stainless steel surfaces of Rose's kitchen gleamed cold in the winter sunlight. Jackie sat awkwardly at the polished glass table. Rose leaned against the dishwasher, staring at her. Jack busied himself, trying to work out how the latest coffee percolator functioned.

"So, love..." Jackie blinked nervously. "Long time no see."

Rose continued to stare. Jackie fluttered her hand over the glass surface.

"Well, love, you keep the place nice, I'll give you that. Very nice."

"Please don't call me that."

"What d'you mean, love?" Jackie looked confused.

Rose winced. "That. I ask you not to call me that."

"But, lo... But, Rose, I'm your mother! I gave birth to you. I fed you. I changed your nappies, I..."

"Please stop. You are not my mother."

Jackie looked up at Rose. "What d'you mean? What are you on about...?"

"I mean what I say," said Rose, looking down at Jackie. "You are not my mother."

Jack placed a cup of coffee in front of Jackie. "Sugar?"

Jackie was trembling. "Who says...? Who says that _I_ am not _your_ _mother"_

Rose smiled. "The Doctor, since you ask."

"The Doctor..." Jackie murmured with loathing. "The Doctor. The Doctor this, the Doctor that. That Doctor's been nothing but trouble. He's stirred things up the moment he came on the scene. And he chose his moment well, didn't he, your Doctor? He mucked up your marriage from the start. He was there sticking his nose in at the wedding... And he was there at the end, when it all fell apart. Funny, that, isn't it? And now, now he's telling _you,_ _my daughter_, that _I _am not _your mother_! Why? Since he's so clever... So bloody rational... Why... How does he know I'm not your mother?"

"If you must know..."

"Yes?"

"His exact words were... 'A specimen like Jackie is not capable of producing a creature of your calibre, Rose.'"

Jackie stood up, sweeping the coffee cup off the table. It shattered, splattering hot coffee over the stainless steel units. At the same moment, Jackie's hand hit Rose's left cheek with such force that her head hit the cupboard behind.

Jack watched. He saw the two women confront each other. Saw the fury, the pain, the love in Jackie's eyes; eyes which searched desperately for meaning in Rose's, but found none. Jackie seemed to crumple. Jack caught her and sat her back in the chair, where she wept, head in hands.

"What's he done to you, Rose? What's he done to _us?_"

"You should leave now." Rose walked to the door and opened it. "You should both leave. It's best that you don't come back."

-

The glass doors of the elevator closed and it began its descent. Jack put an arm round Jackie, and she cried quietly into his jacket. He saw the plush lobby of the apartment block come slowly into view. A figure stood waiting for the elevator. Jackie pulled herself away and took out a hanky, trying to recover herself. The doors open and there stood the Doctor. For a moment Jack wondered. Could it be? Then he saw the dark void in the eyes. He recognized that look. This was not his Doctor.

Jack saw a flash of recognition in Jackie's eyes, followed by intense loathing. She took one step out of the lift and stood in front of the Doctor, barring his way. She looked up at him defiantly.

"I hope..." she said, her voice trembling, "...you're satisfied."

"Let me past," said the Doctor.

"To think I once gave you a roof over your head... food in your belly... And this is how you repay me. You've poisoned her against me! My own daughter! You are an EVIL man!" Jackie's voice had risen; heads were turning. A porter hurried across the deep-carpeted lobby and took her by the elbow, firmly guiding her towards the door. Jack took the other arm and squeezed it comfortingly.

"You may have bought her all this!" Jackie cried over her shoulder, gesturing vaguely around her. "But what's money when you've got no family, no husband, no friends! You've ruined my daughter's life. Got rid of her husband. Got rid of her mother. I hope you're bloody satisfied!"

-

The Doctor sat with his mobile and pint in his usual corner in the back bar of 'The Moon.'

"Hello, Jack? Where are you?"

"_Hi, Doc. I'm in Jackie's living room."_

"How is she? Still doing the amateur dramatics?"

Jack laughed dryly. _"She doesn't need to. She's up to her eyes in the real thing. To be honest, Doc, she's real bad. The reconciliation was a disaster. Think it did more harm than good. It's all on film, so you can see for yourself. I feel real sorry for Jackie. I bought her an early Christmas present – it's a Labrador pup. She loves it. She's named him 'Stoko' and he's a real handful. It seems to have done her some good. And it gets her out. She's out walking him now. But, Doc, on the plus side I've made some real progress. Doc, do you like swimming?"_

'Swimming? I haven't swum since I was stranded on the planet Ark Led. Didn't have much choice, as it was ninety-five percent water.

"_Well, guess what? Your clone loves it. He goes to the local pool every day and does forty lengths or so."_

"And? Where's this leading?"

"_I've been watching him. He has a mobile phone which he uses a lot..."_

"Ah... I think I'm beginning to get the picture..."

"_Yesterday I used the duplicate sonic screwdriver you made me to break into his locker while he was swimming. I hid in a changing room and managed to fit it with one of my pan-galactic bugging devices. It was close, I can tell you. But I managed to fit it and get it back in the locker just before he returned._

The Doctor sat up.

"Jack, lad, that's brilliant! Found out anything?"

"_Sure have." _

"Yes?"

"_It's about Rose..."_

"Rose?"

"_She's not a clone, Doc. Never has been. She's the real thing."_


	13. The Tie Breaker

**Chapter 13**

**The Tie Breaker**

Jack sat on Rose's bed, swigging a beer. The Doctor, who had been tapping things into the computer, turned to face him.

'So. You're sure she's not a clone?'

'Pretty sure. I listened in on a phone call with Dr Clone and this other creep – I'm guessing it's the Master, though he didn't call himself that...'

'What did he call himself?'

'Tenebraeli... Dr Tenebraeli. He's definitely out on another planet, though I'm not sure which. Anyway, he kept asking Dr Clone when Rose would be 'ready'. Dr Clone said that 'very little of the original Rose remains'. Oh, and they mentioned the date – eleventh of May, 2016..."

"So, she's been corrupted in some way."

"Looks like it. I'm sure it's to do with the crystal. On my way back here I stopped off a few times and spied on Rose. There's no doubt about it. There's a steady deterioration from the time she gets that pendant round her neck – only of course, I just saw her getting better... it was pretty tragic."

"Right. Well, you'll be pleased to know I haven't been idle. I've been doing some research on this thing – and I've learnt some very interesting gossip from the Joshwales column."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yup. Have you heard of the Planet of Angels? It's a planet populated by these extraordinary, intelligent but peace-loving creatures who are rumoured to live in perfect harmony. They possess no weapons and have no means of self-defence. It's a fantastic planet as well, with an abundance of natural resources..."

"How the hell have they survived?" asked Jack in amazement.

"Good question. They are protected by the creatures on the next-door planet, Orelia. These creatures are not so intelligent, but have plenty of sophisticated weapons. They look on the Planet of Angels as a kind of lucky mascot – they go there for holidays and are welcomed - and woe betide anything that threatens it. Anyway, the gossip is that one of the senior members of the tribe of Angels disappeared for a while. It returned to the planet soon after, but its nature was entirely changed. It stirred up trouble between the Angels. It knew how to make weapons and soon all hell broke lose. Other senior members had to call on the inhabitants of Oriel. They disposed of the trouble-maker, and peace was restored. The rumour is that the tribe member had been kidnapped by the Master's clone. He killed it, took its DNA and put it in the Dark Vat... D'you see where this is going?"

"Ah..." said Jack. "You mean, not only does the Dark Vat clone things. It turns them bad..."

"That would make sense. Instead of being like me - friendly, peace-loving and easy going with a GSOH – my clone is mean as hell and in league with the dark forces.

"Right..."

"So, the first thing I want to do is have a look at that crystal. You've got film of it?"

"Sure have. Though I didn't get quite as close as I'd've liked..."

Jack put his hand to the fish-eye camera – indistinguishable from the other buttons on his jacket – and gave it a twist which released it. He handed it to the Doctor. "Go to 36E – when I dropped in on Rose to confirm arrangements for the meeting with Jackie - that should give you a pretty good shot."

A smart, panelled door appeared on the computer screen. It opened and there stood Rose. It _was_ Rose, but there was something strange about her. Besides the fact that she had aged (she looked, as she should, around thirty years old) there was something sinister about the eyes; they were barely human. She looked up at Jack. No emotion registered in those eyes. She summoned him in. He had moved quite close to her and put a hand on her shoulder; she flinched slightly, but didn't brush it away. The crystal round her neck was clearly in view.

"Fantastic," said the Doctor, stopping the film. "That's a good shot. Now, let's take a look."

He began to zoom in on the crystal, until nothing but crystal filled the screen. He continued to zoom. Jack gazed at it, hypnotized. It felt as if they were falling deeper and deeper into the crystal, in the same way the TARDIS flung them deep through space-time. How many times was it enlarged? Five million? A billion? Suddenly something came into view in the centre of the screen.

"Is that it?" asked Jack. "The DNA?"

"Yup," said the Doctor. "There's Rose's double helix – and there's my single strand within it." The Doctor had slowed down the zoom. "But, hang on. There's something odd about it." As the DNA came into focus, Jack noticed that, instead of being smooth, the edges of the strands were jagged, like the cutting edge of a saw.

"That could explain a lot, said the Doctor, stopping the film and printing off a copy. "Both Rose's and my DNA have been corrupted. The Master must've extracted them using the Muon, put them in the Dark Vat, and placed the corrupted strands back in the crystal, leaving others of mine to multiply and produce my clone. If you're right about Rose never taking the crystal off, she'll have worn her own corrupted DNA next to her skin for years. Crystals are amazing things – never underestimate them..." The Doctor began to zoom out once more.

"Is there anything we can do to reverse the damage?" asked Jack.

"Not that I know of... Hey, what's that?"

As the zoom continued to recede, the Doctor noticed a table in the background, slightly to the left of Rose. There was a pile of papers and envelopes on it. On top of them was an unfolded piece of paper with some writing on it. The Doctor swiftly drew a ring around the letter and started zooming in on it.

"Say, Doc, I recognize that handwriting."

"So do I."

Intrigued, Jack stood up and peered over the Doctor's shoulder. The Doctor stopped the film as soon as the writing became legible.

-

_Dear Rose,_

_The date is still set for the eleventh of May, 2016._

_I need hardly remind you that, in order for our task to be successful, you must be free of all emotional bonds from your past, present and future. I know that you were thorough in preventing the possibility of future bonds – although I appreciate that you had difficulty in understanding the importance of this at the beginning of your marriage. I also understand that the severing of ties has not always been easy. Your reward lies in the knowledge that together we can rid the universe of a powerful and dangerous impostor whose existence is a threat to us all._

_I understand that a 'reconciliation' with the woman who calls herself your mother has been arranged by a friend of the impostor. She will, of course, try every emotionally manipulative trick in the book to persuade you of her right to your affections. Again, I ask you to remember all that I told you about the people around you who try to claim your love but in fact seek your downfall._

_Again, it is vital that, by the above date, you are clean of all such ties._

_Remember what I say. It will give you strength._

_Your friend and ally,_

_The Doctor_


	14. The Trap

**Chapter 14**

**The Trap**

"So," said the Doctor, re-reading the letter on the screen. "Not only does the Dark Vat produce dark clones, it makes them pompous as well. Imagine me talking like that. 'I need hardly remind you...' If Rose was in her right mind, she'd never fall for that."

"But she's not," said Jack, slumping back on the bed. He put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He was tired.

The Doctor stood up and wandered over to the window. He stared out. "You know..." he said slowly "...Rose is back from Brighton."

"Is she?" sighed Jack, "I'd kinda lost track."

"She and Mickey got back yesterday."

The Doctor continued to stare out of the window thoughtfully. Suddenly he strode over to the computer and started shutting down.

"Come on," said the Doctor, glancing at the prone Jack, "we need to get down to East Street and keep an eye on the charity shop. I don't want to miss her."

"But, Doc, what's the point? We can't take the crystal off her – you said so yourself..."

"No, we can't do that. But there may be another way round. It's risky, but it might just work. We need to talk to Rose. We need to talk to her in the TARDIS. But you need to disable it first, Jack, so it doesn't decide to take off for 11/05/16..." The Doctor stood up, pocketing Jack's fisheye camera. "Ready, then? Let's go and check out the charity shop..." Receiving no reply the Doctor glanced at Jack who lay peacefully on the bed, gently snoring. He smiled to himself and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

-

Two days later, Rose emerged from the charity shop into the autumn sunlight. Dazed, she made her way to a bench and sat down. She almost grasped the crystal round her neck, and then caught herself, realising the problems it could cause. She closed her eyes. "Thank you Doctor..." she whispered. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." The familiar voice made her jump.

"Doctor! But… I swear I didn't hold…"

"'Course you didn't," said the Doctor, sitting down beside her. "But I only live round the corner. I just happened to be passing."

"Oh? Thought you'd be off in the TARDIS by now. Where are you living?"

"Didn't Jackie tell you?" said the Doctor, genuinely surprised. "She's given me a room… well… er, your room to be precise… Just while we get the TARDIS fixed."

"_Has _she?" said Rose, amazed. "We've not spoken since I got back. We didn't part on great terms. She seemed to think I was partly to blame for the whole reception disaster. She's clearly forgiven _you_," she said, a little put out. "You were the devil incarnate when we left."

"Ah, well. That's me, see. Natural charm. Nothing I can do about it. Anyway, the good news is, it looks like we've mended the TARDIS, so you'll be rid of me soon. But I thought you might like to join us for a glass of something before we go."

Rose smiled. "Love to." They both stood up. "And I'll buy the bubbly! It's the least I can do after…" Rose fingered the chain around her neck and looked down at the crystal. She took the Doctor's hand and squeezed it. "Thanks, again. You don't know how happy this has made me."

-

Rose stepped into the TARDIS and unexpectedly felt tears pricking her eyes. Jack was busy fiddling with some wires in the corner. The things they'd been through together in here. The things they had seen. The world behind her, beyond the TARDIS door seemed so tame; so mundane. She heard the Doctor step in after her and the door close.

Jack sprang up, ran over and gave her a big hug, squeezing her so tight she could barely breathe. Overwhelmed, she disentangled herself and turned away, busying herself with the top of the Champagne bottle.

"So… er… great news about the TARDIS," she said, blinking back the tears. "When d'you leave?"

"In the next day or so, we hope," said the Doctor, producing glasses from a shelf. "We're going forward a few years to check out Jack's great-granny."

Pop! The Champagne cork hit the central pillar. Rose recovered herself and smiled at Jack. "Still working on that Family Tree?"

"You bet!" he said, taking a glass from the Doctor. "Cheers…"

"To the future," said the Doctor, raising his glass. "May we all live happily ever after."

"The future!" Jack and Rose echoed.

They clashed glasses and drank.

"So," said Rose. "How's Mum – behaving herself?"

Jack and the Doctor exchanged glances.

"Uh-oh," said Rose. "What's she been up to?"

Between them, Jack and the Doctor described the 'Cabaret' episode. Then the Doctor told her about his visit to the benefit office, and how it had landed him in trouble with Jackie. By the time he had finished, both Rose and Jack were weeping with laughter.

"Poor Mum," said Rose, wiping away the tears. "She drives me round the bend, but I wouldn't change her for the world."

The Doctor re-filled their glasses. Rose, feeling a little dizzy, made her way round the TARDIS, stroking things, looking at everything. It was like a photo album. She would see parts of the TARDIS that resonated - things that brought back memories. It was hard to believe that all this had been part of her life once. A part that was now over forever. Suddenly she pulled herself together.

"I have to go," she said, putting her glass down and heading towards the door. "Mickey'll be worried."

In an instant, Jack and the Doctor stood in front of her, before the door.

"Rose," said the Doctor, "please stay."

"What?" Bewildered, Rose looked into the Doctor's eyes, then into Jack's.

"Rose…" the Doctor ceased to bar her way, and walked towards a computer screen. "Rose, this isn't going to be easy… But I'm asking you to stay. It's important."

Something happened in her head that completely reversed the high brought on by the champagne. She felt sick and leant on Jack for support. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew it was going to be bad.

"Please don't…"

The Doctor tapped something into the computer and an image appeared. The image was of Rose. It was her – yet at the same time, it was not.

"No!" she cried, shrinking away, trying to escape from herself. "Please, Doctor, no!"


End file.
